


过去在左，未来向右

by blgkl13



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 01:17:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blgkl13/pseuds/blgkl13
Summary: >>>>>CP：6927  分级：对不起还是R18了，不过很轻微。>>>>>这是送给 @Sid 的生贺文，祝寿星生日快乐嗷！！>>>>>私设成山，为某文的后日谈，轻微剧透本篇内容。※ 没有问题的话，以下正文 ↓





	过去在左，未来向右

后续的事情比想象中要多，一大堆事情蜂拥而至的时候沢田纲吉就显得力不从心了，毕竟他从来不是适合负责统筹安排的人，做得来和得心应手算是两个级别的事情。而六道骸此时此刻只能再次体会到自己的无力，在纲吉正在进行的工作上，他并不能帮上什么实质性的忙。  
这段时间六道骸几乎活成了一个家庭主夫的角色，以此来支撑忙碌正事的沢田纲吉。压力堆积起来也不是件好事，所以当六道骸收到了一封来自母校百年校庆的邀请mail时，他认为自己抓住了一个能让沢田纲吉放下担子，稍微轻松一些的机会。  
“校庆啊……想回去看看你的导师吗？”  
“比起人，我想我比较在意的是校园氛围。”  
“噗嗤，骸你居然是毕业之后会怀旧的那种人么，这不像你啊。”  
“嚯，原来在你看来我是那么的无情。”  
靛发的男人抱起手臂架在胸前，面对瘫软在沙发上毫无形象的把脑袋枕着靠背仰头放松自我的青年，故意用生气似得加重语气吐露自己的不满，以此引起某人的注意。  
“等一下，我可没这么说哦！”  
闻言立即从沙发上弹起来的青年对上男人露出调笑意味的眼神，随即以一副“果然是在耍我”的表情用完全没带杀伤力的眼神瞪了回去。  
“虽然平时也能回去看看，不过有些地方也只有校庆时候才没有人用。你不想趁机会回去看看么？”  
“你说的没错……自从那之后我就没再回去过……”  
是啊，那里其实充满着回忆。  
玩笑止于适度，骸的一句话把沢田纲吉的思绪引回问题的探讨，接着又不可控的飞去翻找那早已淡出记忆变得陌生的校园生活。那些树，那些楼，那座池塘，教室前后的大推拉黑板，还有正值青春年华的自己推开教室的门，迈入正要开课的课堂，看了一眼身后不远处正打算赶来授课的教授，暗自庆幸还好没迟到。  
一瞬间的闪回，接下去却再也回想不出更清晰的画面，记忆里的天空很亮，阳光旭丽，可惜自己再也没见过那种温度的太阳。毕竟填满自己大脑的，不久之前仍旧塞满自己日常生活的，全是些不能暴露在光天化日之下的东西。  
曾经想都未曾想过的戏剧化情节会成为自己的真实体验，就那样突兀的插入了本该成为一名普普通通医生的沢田纲吉的生活，从那天起现实世界的天空裂开了一道豁口。那么张扬，弥散着淡红的雾气，对面是深不见底的黑，纲吉窥探过，他感到寒冷，也瑟瑟发抖，却阻止不了那日渐增长的裂口。  
无法逃避，就这样一点点把整个世界连同曾经什么都不懂的沢田纲吉全部吞入其中。  
最后，到底先习惯在黑暗中行动的是身体，还是大脑，纲吉已经记不清了。虽然百般不情愿，却犹如拥有透视的能力在黑雾中依然能看清一切，沢田纲吉做得比谁都出色。背叛自己的人就是自己本身，被拉高了阈值的大脑再也不见了当年的负罪感，取而代之的是随着鲜血与杀戮一步步觉醒的背德欣快，这是多么讽刺又残酷……  
“纲吉。”  
察觉到青年身上细微的情感场变化，六道骸敏锐的直觉告诉他，沢田纲吉又陷入了那些不好的回忆。他只是叫出对方的名字，等待那反射性的被吸引注意力的一瞬，卸下刚才假正经的表情，骸伸出手臂将近在咫尺却飘去遥远地方的沢田纲吉用力搂进怀里。  
“骸？”  
被硬生生拍出回忆的棕发青年少见的露出一脸惊讶。  
“你已经做得很好了，所以别去想那些。”  
男人的声线好像故意压得温柔了起来，稍显低沉，现在却激不起沢田纲吉吐槽对方装模作样的欲望。棕发青年无意识地将身体重心放心交给了身前的男人，失意时这样的交付渐渐变为了比呼吸还要自然的存在，而六道骸亦不负期望的将沢田纲吉只愿展露给自己的脆弱全数分担。  
他依旧是那个出入沙场没有半点犹豫的闻名杀手，但是此刻，他只是和这个名为六道骸的男人紧紧相拥彼此的沢田纲吉。  
工作毕竟是工作，不能占据生活的全部，抱着寻找可能都丢到前世的无忧回忆的想法，沢田纲吉还是和六道骸一起以其亲属的身份回到了只在梦中存在的母校。这里并没有什么太大的变化，几年的时间并不会对这些能够竖立百年的建筑物做出什么影响。  
姑且因为需要出席礼堂的校友欢迎会，两人都穿着正装，并没有选择沉闷的黑色，而是较为活泼的相反色调。几乎全校的师生和从校外回来的宾客都挤在这间大礼堂里，再大的大厅也显得个人空间狭小了，沢田纲吉几乎神经性的精确反应力让他在人堆里条件反射的一直警戒着周围人的一举一动。  
这样说实话对精力是无谓的消耗，看看手里的节目单，贵宾讲话的议程还有一大溜，瞬间觉得生无可恋的纲吉侧目望向坐在自己身边的六道骸。他们总会有那种类似心灵现象的默契，六道骸脑袋里一边盘算着什么时候开溜比较好，一边转头就对上了纲吉“要不就现在”的眼神。  
于是两个快奔三的社会人开心的像刚从班主任眼皮底下逃课成功的中学生，在四下无人因为校庆而放了假的学院里到处乱晃。  
“我还记得！”在校区逛过之后心情以肉眼可见速度回升的棕发青年又拉着六道骸在满是各式各样教室的楼内快步走动起来，“尤里安教授在这间教室教诊断学。”  
这些事情沢田纲吉从来不会主动提起，六道骸曾经一度以为沢田纲吉是因为当时冲击过大而选择忘记了以前的大学生活，后来才发现，纲吉全都记得，只是不愿意去回想。  
毕竟那些回忆对纲吉来说太过于美好，重复的回忆已经不存在的事物，只会让那些东西因为大脑的多次添加润色而逐渐变得不真实。  
“没想到你也选了那个老恶魔的课。”  
“连自己的导师都敢说啊，你还真是个恶劣的男人呢，骸君。”  
先一步进入空无一人的教室，青年缓步走上讲台，抚摸着颇有历史庄严感的实木长桌，眼神里流露着说不出的感情，远远看去犹如波动的湖水，闪着微弱的光。  
“……”突然被揭了短的骸一时语塞，虽然表面看起来他和老头关系并不好，实际上毕业之后还在受到对方的帮助，“我怎么觉得，你还掌握着很多我自己都不知道的小秘密？”  
“这可不是通过调查，我还在学院的时候就知道。毕竟那会儿教授才刚教出一位年级第一的毕业生。”  
被沢田纲吉脸上满满的善意笑容塞了个满怀，六道骸突然想起学生时代的确是有这么回事儿，不过他只是出于父母的影响才那么要求自己。  
“我觉得我已经很低调了哦。”  
“拜托，你那不叫低调。就因为骸你这古怪的性格，所以才会有那么些奇怪流言。”  
“好的，请不要告诉我有哪些。让我猜猜，所以你的导师也是老头子。”  
以防沢田纲吉又爆出什么六道骸本人都不知道的黑历史来，居于下风的男人立即以飞快的语速扭转话题的方向。  
“不，教授没有收下我。我的导师是隔壁的拉必许先生。”  
六道骸少见的用右手拇指与食指做出托举下颌的姿势，一番努力思考之后终于想起了什么东西似得大步走到沢田纲吉身边，以一种难以置信的语气附和在对方耳边轻声说到：  
“我以前一直不相信，原来你的成绩还真是差到令人发指啊，纲吉。”  
“哈？”棕发青年愣神一秒，发现这蓝脑壳的男人又在做不正常的事，随即一脚跨上讲台桌面，透过西裤与皮鞋之间的缝隙，露出男士吊带袜里侧藏着的小物件，“我看你是不相信我这把小刀有多快。”  
六道骸这个男人自从和沢田纲吉确定在一起之后就越发的爱说逗弄人的话，如果说以前是无意为之，那现在就是特意想看这位叱咤风云的杀手先生被自己惹得做出特别的反应来。  
虽然这样的行为总是会被沢田纲吉事后吐槽无厘头，但棕发青年其实每次都有好好配合，与其说是恶作剧行为，倒不如说是他们两日常的相处方式之一。接下来可能就会伴随几个回合的空手过招，并不是为了分辨出输赢，通常没有什么为什么，男人做事通常脊柱反射优先于大脑决定。  
所以这次上演的是真实夺刀术，当然沢田纲吉不可能真的把防身小刀抽出来，从监控室那画质糟糕的显示器上看。就像是那个亚裔青年撩起裤腿先放了一波魅惑术，而一同进来的同行者则迫不及待的摸起了对方的大腿。出于某些人道主义思想，警备员很有思想节操的将摄像头摇偏了一点，把两个主人公赶出镜头之外。  
体术交流之后微微冒了汗，运动其实是令人舒畅的一件事，此时又得到被玻璃隔绝了一半热量的阳光普照，会让人有点懒散的情绪滋生。两人慢悠悠的朝六道骸曾经的实验室移动，有一搭没一搭的聊起以前上过的一些共通课程，自然也绕不开医学生的一生之敌，传说中的第一堂解剖课。  
看沢田纲吉的表情就不难猜到这一定是对方第一次动手之前的事，细长的四指与拇指并拢，抵在额头上挡住了主人因自觉惭愧而闭起的双眼。青年缓缓道来自己当时完全不敢对活物下手因而手足无措的让试验用小白鼠咬穿手套弄破了手指的丢人课堂实录，六道骸想象了一下那可是多么有趣的反应。现在怕不是没机会再看到被小老鼠都能吓得跳起来的沢田纲吉了。  
原来曾经的纲吉是那么白皙的一张纸。  
“哇，原来你还有那种时候。”  
“那个时候我还很正常啦你个混蛋！”  
纲吉少见的控制力道只用双手握成松松的拳，绕到六道骸身前挡住对方去路，对着比自己高一个头的男人胸前一阵乱敲。  
通常来说这样完全没杀伤性的动作只会出现在两人进行房事的情况下，一想到纲吉又是脸红又是手足无措的样子只有自己能看到，六道骸就忍不住勾起邪兮兮的笑容，这么说来……是在害羞啊。  
“只有我一个人知道这些秘密哦，再多对我撒娇一点怎么样呐，纲吉？”  
“哼，我可不信只有我是这样。”  
听闻对方的话立即暂停刚才物理杀伤力为零，精神杀伤力100%的模样把双手收回胸前，沢田纲吉对六道骸抱以十万分的怀疑。  
然而靛发的男人非常自豪的摇了摇头甩起长发尾，双手朝两侧一摊一脸无奈的坦白：“很抱歉，我可是全班第一个完成解剖的。”  
“万恶的学霸！”  
“那万恶的学霸就不带你参观实验室了~”  
“可恶哦！果然你才是一开始就很可怕的那种存在。”  
果然中途退学让沢田纲吉的学院生涯留下了不少遗憾，当初好不容易申请到了实验室却没使用几次就离开了学校。该说是无巧不成书，六道骸曾经的实验室就是纲吉曾短时间拥有的这间，当事人貌似并没发现那时年级第一的学长在角落柜子里藏着打算送给学弟学妹们的不少器材。  
没想到过了那么多年，这些宝物还在这里，经过社会经验丰富的学弟提醒，六道骸才意识到应该为他们留下一张便签表明正在寻找新的主人，要不然实在孤零零的像是被谁落下的遗失物。  
午餐在沢田纲吉的强烈建议下，他们再次扎进了人堆里在学生食堂凑热闹似得排着队，为了那一份纲吉记忆中的日式汉堡套餐也是煞费苦心。端着餐盘就像回到了学生时代，不可思议的跨年代感，莫名其妙的，沢田纲吉觉得自己和六道骸正作为同班同学寻找着共进午餐的座位，接下来可能马上就要开口聊起班上哪几个女生最漂亮，也可能会探讨课上教授的留堂作业。  
也不晓得那时候一起吃过饭，背过书的朋友们都去了哪里，虽然想知道只要通过很简单的调查，但出于对朋友们的尊重，沢田纲吉是绝不会使用那种刨根问底的，挖出别人所有隐私的解决方式。更何况现在的自己，还是不要贸然接近他们带去麻烦的好。  
好不容易在角落找到一张两人桌，才得以在人声嘈杂的食堂里有个安静的角落，六道骸迫不急待的用刀叉切下一块汉堡肉送入口中，却没有体验到想象中的汁水满溢，相较于平庸来说，这份肉已经可以算是干巴巴的学徒作品了。  
感受到六道骸动作的停顿，纲吉笑起来说了声抱歉，带着六道骸特意挤进人堆就为了买这一份称不上美味的糟糕肉饼，它真的不好吃，但却是这里唯一一种日式料理。  
“难得回来……我想还是要再吃一次这个。”  
一个人跑到美利坚来求学，沢田纲吉的家庭并不富裕，勤工俭学虽然是个勉强能维持生活的方式，对纲吉来说因为校外工作时间太长而影响了自己的成绩也是事实。他只能报以更刻苦的学习，不眠不休的开发自己到极致，去争取那份对自己来说非常必要的奖学金来填补学费。那段生活虽然苦闷，但是能够攻读自己喜欢的学科仍旧是一件称得上快乐的事。  
苦恼的时候，想家的时候，就会想起妈妈一直做给自己吃的汉堡肉，甜丝丝的洋葱碎和肉糜拌匀在一起，经过手掌按压稍稍增加韧性的肉饼，家庭用的平底锅一点点煎出鲜美肉汁，最后再淋上自制的美味酱汁。  
通常想象到这里，这一份没有灵魂的干涩套餐也已经吞食殆尽，心情也会因为美味的食物而转变。这份套餐对当时的自己来说可以抵平时的两顿饭，但有的时候生活就是要自己给予自己一些动力，也要学会小小的奖励一直努力的自己才行。  
只可惜正式成为杀手之后再也没机会回到这里，亦或是没有再回到这里的身份，这份小小的幸福也随之深埋在记忆之中。  
“没想到，它原来这么难吃啊……”  
“你以前一直没发现？”  
“嗯……我通常一边想着妈妈做的汉堡肉一边就把它吃完了。”  
青年的棕眸在阳光的映衬下显得透彻清亮，瞳孔却稍显暗沉，放下刀叉和对面的男人一样也不打算再继续进食，右手肘搁在桌上撑起自己的下巴，把整个脑袋的重量都交在上面，显得尤为沉甸甸。  
果然现在已经和当年有太多改变了的东西，有坏的，也有好的，只是察觉到真相能够算得上是好事么？再也记不起妈妈的味道，算得上是坏事么？  
明显和窗外正午直射的火热阳光完全相反的餐桌气氛让六道骸察觉到沢田纲吉情绪的变化，并不是往日的严肃表情，也不是和自己相处时的温暖笑颜，棕发青年俊俏的脸庞上是满满的低落愁容。  
回想纲吉刚才的话语，六道骸缓缓伸出自己的右手，将五指以不会惊扰到对方的力道覆盖在搁着桌面上指节立起的左手，轻柔的将青年的手指握紧在手心里，“你有多久没回去日本了？”  
“可以的话再陪我走走吧。”另一个人躯体里所释放出的不同温度将沢田纲吉从晃神的边缘拉了回来，开口说出的句子却很轻。  
午后的阳光越发的火辣，室外道路也显得炎热，这是一个虫鸣繁盛的好季节，两人各自挽着脱下的西服外套，靠近对方身体的那两只手则非常低调的下垂在体侧，仅仅是四指随意的交缠牵搭。  
看似普通的饭后散步，两人之间的话题却是血腥的一个个杀人任务，六道骸只在必要的时候出声应和，他从来都是沢田纲吉最好的倾诉人。  
眉眼压低的青年将前往日本的每一个任务地点都娓娓道来，有的离家很远，有的很近，而唯一的一次居然极其巧合的就在自己出身长大的小镇。为了摸清目标的行动规律还曾经路过那栋熟悉的两层小楼，看到了在后院晾晒衣物的母亲，几乎和自己几年前离开时没有什么变化。  
就像曾经单纯善良的沢田纲吉不敢下手解剖实验用的小动物，同样单纯善良的沢田妈妈到现在仍旧相信自己的儿子已经在遥远的大洋彼岸成为了一名医生，每个月都拿出工资中的一部分寄回家表明自己过得很好。  
轻柔的叙述到这里突然停止。  
六道骸当然明白戴着人脸面具的沢田纲吉断然不可能在这个时候以陌生人的模样喊出“妈妈”，细细碎碎的原因一定在纲吉的胸中糅杂在一起，当时是，现在也是。纲吉深吸一口气将情绪努力稳定下来，他差一点点陷入情绪的泥沼之中无法自拔，这不太像事到如今已经放弃了很多为人情绪的自己。  
为了在无止境的杀人与被杀之间存活，沢田纲吉选择遗忘过去崇高的职业理想，他必须用这双打算用来救人的手一次次对照烂熟于心的人体解剖找寻目标的致命之处。  
在现代社会还存在那样的训练所已经是不可思议的事，更不可思议的就是自己居然曾经在那里接受训练，在那里只有绝对的命令，而自己只是武器，伙伴们也只是工具。虽然现在早已和同伴离开了那里，独自承受了那些苦难的这颗心，已经被长年累月的鞭打弄得破破烂烂，干涸破裂。  
现在却因为眼前梦中才存在的景色而重新充血跳动了吗？  
这是不可能的，当然不可能，沢田纲吉甩了甩脑袋否决刚才的假设，他很明了让自己重新为人的人是谁。轻勾的手指顺势向上，攥紧了身旁男人的手，不像偶像剧里谈恋爱那些七七八八绕圈的心路历程，纲吉从很早以前就已经知道六道骸对自己的重要性，这个被自己一手拉入这边世界的男人却对罪魁祸首的本人有了不该有的恋情。  
骸一直说两人的相识颇有美国大片的套路，然后他也就套路似得迷上了自己无法自拔，说的看似那么轻松，实际上为了得到自己注意，对方所做的那些努力，沢田纲吉全部都看到听到，记在了脑子里。  
于是沢田纲吉开始相信人的本性是不会改变的，因为他发现自己无法不去爱上这样的六道骸，明明是个天才却在恋爱这件事上笨拙至极，努力让自己开心，拉着自己来校庆，一起像普通情侣那样逛着小径回顾过去。  
纲吉的本心很软，软的可以被骸手心里小心翼翼的温度给融化，和对方融为一体。  
青年觉得自己能握紧那只温暖的手太好了，眼角有些湿润的东西像是要冲出来，可惜没有多余的手去阻止了。  
任何人都是多面的，六道骸虽然早在医疗工作中亲身体验过这件事，但眼前沢田纲吉脆弱的一面却直击心脏的让自己心碎。他们已经从大路上往越来越偏远的小路走去，这里寂静的没有其他路人在，骸大可以用最温暖的怀抱将微微颤抖着憋住泪水的青年揉进胸口。  
亦或是捧起对方的脸蛋，把眼角快要溢出的泪液从泪腺里挤压出来，接着用自己的嘴唇去接住，用一个个吻让沢田纲吉意识到他早已不再是孤身一人，六道骸选择了后者。  
“一切都已经结束了，纲吉。”  
他不认为自己是有资格说这句话的人，但现在在这里，只有六道骸能对自己的爱人说出这句话。或许以前他没有机会，但以后的所有，自己都会和纲吉一同去经历。  
得到温柔默许对待的沢田纲吉终于还是发出了轻声的呜咽，他以更加用力的吻回应着六道骸已经挪至自己鼻息前的唇齿，这个男人总爱不正经，却总是能在这种时候意外的说出最合适的话来。  
无人树林间双舌以湿热的状态肆意交融，两位医学院出生的现任杀手在某些方面早就已经抛弃了道德与羞耻，雄性生物下半身的行动从根本上来说不受大脑的控制。  
在这无人的小径旁进行着毫不收敛的交合，对现在深陷情欲之中的两人来说，顺着远处小湖边吹来的暖风并不能提醒他们有所节制，反倒促使那溢液的兴奋器官更加挺起随着加剧的动作甩出腺液。  
这不能算是安慰性的事，六道骸虽然比沢田纲吉年长，他们之间的关系从不曾如兄弟，骸的性格也不会在这种事上做出迁就的退步，每一下都贯彻成熟男性的蛮横力道深入其中。流诞强忍的呻吟与黏腻的湿吻共同存在，或许只有被留下痕迹的树干会一同记得这场野合狂欢。  
快要到达快感顶端的男人用火热的唇磨蹭着青年的后颈，带着情欲的嗓音念出自己刚才做出的决定。头脑因为被动的承受着激烈运动而一阵阵烦热的沢田纲吉听闻六道骸的话语，情绪突然激动带动了软热肉壁的收紧。  
胸腔里因为那句话被烧的火热，口中还含糊的念念叨叨答应的话语，纲吉就在恋人大力又深入的突发炮击下与对方一起冲破了天堂的限界。  
仍旧喘息着带点余韵的软糯，青年还高热的脸颊轻轻蹭着男人颈侧，“骸……你，说真的？”  
六道骸从上向下捋着沢田纲吉的背部为对方顺气。大概这个选项对方从来没有考虑过，纲吉这个爱为人操心的可爱性格什么时候会轮到思考自己的未来生活呢。要是真的询问他本人，这个温柔的青年一定会为了伴侣最终留在美国生活一辈子。  
“我是说真的，之后我们回日本，回你的家乡生活。”  
这样，让我也尝尝真正的汉堡肉是怎样的美味料理吧。

**Author's Note:**

> 拉必许=rubbish=辣鸡
> 
> 作者懒得想名字了所以，这个名字的意思就是这个教授很辣鸡→我们老盐水凤梨就用这个来开玩笑了。
> 
> 首先祝贺sid生日快乐啦！！！同为社畜一条船的骸纲老战友，ge命友谊珍贵的快要哭泣1551！！
> 
> 结果生贺那么快乐的文居然还是被我写成了那么沉重基调的文，但是有让他们好好的开心放松一下了！最后也顺利决定了以后的同{隔}居地点【咦？】所以请姐妹不要打我，吃好喝好！【喂】
> 
> 关于设定，这篇的设定是基于还没发但是很快就要发的一部新作，这篇可以说是后日谈一样的东西了，大概包含少量滴剧透叭。这两人将会经历很多东西，总的来说是剧情向私设成堆，关于一只医师老梨如何泡到一条杀手鲔鱼的故事。
> 
> 最后老样子祝食用愉快啦！


End file.
